1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wiper blade having a cover member.
2. Description of Related Art
A wiper blade of a wiper device provided in a vehicle includes a lever member (e.g., a tournament type lever assembly) and a wiper strip. The lever member is connected to a wiper arm, and the wiper strip is held by holding parts of the lever member and wipes a wiping surface, such as a front glass or a windshield of the vehicle. One such wiper blade includes a cover member, which has a cover opening at a wiper strip side thereof and receives the lever member through the cover opening (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. H04-108470). In this type of wiper blade, the cover member protects the wiper strip and improves a total appearance of the wiper blade.
However, in the above type of wiper blade, since the lever member is received through the cover opening of the cover member, a hollow structure exits due to an interior space between the cover member and the wiper strip. When the vehicle is traveling at a high speed, liquid (e.g., rain or washer fluid) penetrates along with air into the above-described interior space (the hollow part) through an opened portion (an opening), which is opened on a vehicle front side. Then, as schematically shown in FIG. 12, the fluid (the air and liquid) flows in the longitudinal direction of the wiper blade toward the distal end of the wiper blade 51 along the interior space (hollow part) of the wiper blade 51. When the fluid collides against, for example, the holding parts 51a of the lever member, the collided fluid is discharged toward the wiping surface 52 to form streaks on the wiping surface (see, for example, arrows indicated by dot-dot-dash lines in FIG. 12). This causes low visibility.